


Secret Love Song

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After-Credits Sequence, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, She sings too, Wanda's guitar, Wanda's living in a dreamland don't worry they're something way more indepth than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda promised Vision a music lesson. A least this time he didn't walk in on her in a towel. Direct follow-up to 'The Shower Incident' but I'm pretty sure you can all keep up without reading that one first if you don't feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Song

A wild wind howled outside the Avengers Compound. Though they were snug inside and all her wide windows were closed, Wanda shivered at the sound and drew her jacket a little tighter. She turned to the crimson-and-silver man sitting in her armchair.    
  
"So, your problem with music?"   
  
"I am experiencing difficulty in aligning the components of music together - I cannot discern what might make a song enjoyable to the human ear."   
  
"Well, we can work on that. Here, we'll start with melody then look at lyrics."   
  
Forty-five minutes of various songs later, neither Wanda nor Vision felt like they were making a lot of progress. Vision could identify tunes, understand the poetry and double meanings behind lyrics, but she could tell by looking at him he wasn't connecting to any of the songs, even though she'd carefully selected a sample of different genres to expose him to.   
  
  
"Okay. I have an idea." Wanda figured a audio aid might be useful and settled her guitar in her lap. She strummed absently a few times, letting her muscles relax with the familiar motion. "So, music is about emotion, it's about making you feel something. So to enjoy a song, you need to make some sort of personal connection. That's why everybody listens to different types of music. We all respond to different genres of song."   
  
Vision considered this, then eyed her with some understanding. "Wanda, I've heard you practicing a song I suspect you connect with quite deeply. You play it at the same time as you sing - it's a marvelous talent, you know."   
  
Wanda gave a small grin, ducking her head. She usually waved off compliments, but it was impossible to wave Vision off, he was so wholly _honest_. "If this ends up on Youtube, I'll tell Stark it's you who feeds the stray cat outside. Including all that steak he brought last week for the barbecue."    
   
The gears around his irises circled a few times in astonishment. He hadn't realized she'd known about that...   
  
She thought for a moment, brought the opening chords into her mind, and closed her eyes. Vision watched, fascinated. He'd only ever read the phrase, and since he didn't need oxygen he'd never thought to apply it to himself, but he thought the words: 'bated breath.'   
  
The first note and the first word began together. The song was a slow ballad, and worked well with only Wanda's guitar as backup, beautiful in its simplicity.   
  
Or maybe, Vision thought with mounting awe, it was beautiful simply because it _was_ Wanda.    
  
 _"When you hold me in the street, and you kiss me on the dance floor._  
 _I wish that it could be like that, why can't it be like that, cause I'm yours."_   
  
Vision felt a slightly peculiar prickling sensation in the back of his neck and sweeping down his arms. He sat perfectly still, forgetting even to blink. He'd never experienced anything like this before, but the very first moment Wanda's voice sounded in harmony with her music, he was spellbound.   
  
_It's obvious you're meant for me,_  
 _Every piece of you it just fits perfectly,_  
 _Every second, every thought I'm in so deep_  
 _But I'll never show it on my face._  
 _But we know this_  
 _We got a love that is hopeless..._   
  
The simplicity of the lyrics and the music washed over him. A tiny part of his mind hoped this song was a long one. He never wanted it to end.   
  
So this, this was what everyone else felt? He caught his breath when Wanda inhaled deeply and sang a prolonged note so sweet he almost lost control of his phasing and sank through the seat, saving himself an inch or so down. Wanda had her eyes half-closed, the picture of concentration, and missed his reaction.    
  
 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_  
 _I wish that it could be like that_  
 _Why can't we be like that?_  
 _Cause I'm yours..._  
 _Why can't we be like that?_  
 _Wish we could be like that_  
  
As the song wound down Wanda struck the final chord so that it faded away exactly in time with the last word. She opened her eyes, breathing slightly elevated, and frowned in puzzlement.   
  
"Uh. Vis?"   
  
He blinked once, but was otherwise motionless. Wanda reached out and tappped his forearm. "Vis. _Vision_."    
   
He finally stirred, drawing a relieved smile from her. "You worried me. You can tell me if you didn't like it, you know, you're still -"   
  
Vision shook his head and held a hand up. It was so unlike him to interrupt her she stopped speaking at once. "Wanda..." She felt the brush of his thoughts against hers, a shy invitation. It was what he did whenever he couldn't explain something with words to her, which didn't happen all that often.   
  
She blushed slightly as he showed her the core of captivation and awe that Vision had experienced hearing her rendition, but then she smiled. "You did feel it!" She exclaimed, setting aside her guitar, dropping down on the arm of his chair and giving him a quick one-armed hug. "I knew you had it in you."   
  
He surprised her by standing up and returning the hug with a warm, uninhibited response. She thought she felt his lips briefly brush the top of her head, but it was such a swift motion she could have imagined it.   
  
"You have given me a wonderful gift, Wanda." He stated quietly, and she gazed up at him, deeply moved.   
  
"What are friends for?" 

**Author's Note:**

> After-credits Sequence: 
> 
> Sam had swooped in and nailed a perfect landing (he counted leaving deep heelmark divots in Tony's precious lawn perfect. Honestly, Sam was surprised Tony hadn't nailed up 'Stay off the grass' signs) when he heard something.. out of place. 
> 
> As he started pacing slowly towards the source of the sound, it abruptly stopped, but by the time he found Vision examining a bird's nest in a hawthorn bush Sam had his suspicions. 
> 
> "Vision." 
> 
> "Sergeant Wilson." 
> 
> "You can just call me Sam, it's cool. Hey... were you just... singing?" 
> 
> Vision had no eyebrows to actually raise, but that was the impression Sam got as he gazed innocently back at him. "Perhaps you heard some errant birdsong? This area is inhabited by twenty-four different varieties of-" 
> 
> Sam, knowing how carried away Vision's explanations could get, hastily interrupted. "I may be called Falcon, but I don't need an ornithology lesson. I'm going to get some lunch, catch ya." 
> 
> But, as Sam flicked out his wings and took flight towards home, he was certain he caught a few snatches of quiet song lyrics from below him. 
> 
> " _Why can't we be like that... why can't it be like that_."


End file.
